


You're Not My Lawyer

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Series: Church Bells [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Mike Ross/Travis Tanner, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Mike Ross is charged with the murder of his husband, Travis Tanner, and gets a visit from one Harvey Specter (and Donna).
Series: Church Bells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160567
Kudos: 22





	You're Not My Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the Carrie Underwood song ['Church Bells'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2-yVryNjUM) ... I expect this to be a four part series of shortish fics - Will eventually be Mike x Harvey

“You’re not my public defender.”

Mike shuffled into the small room, the shackles on his legs and feet inhibiting his movement, the sound of the chains clinking the only sound in the room.

“No, I’m not.”

Mike eyed the woman carefully - her red hair falling over one shoulder, eyes watching her just as carefully as he was watching her.

“Then why are you here? How are you here?” MIke asked.

“A favor for a friend.”

Mike hadn’t noticed the man standing in the corner, but at the sound of his voice, Mike looked up and took note. 

“Harvey Specter,” Mike said. “You’re definitely not my lawyer.”

“Like Donna said, a favor for a friend,” Harvey replied. “Does he have to be shackled?”

Mike glanced over his shoulder at the guard and shrugged when the guard shook his head.

“I’m charged with murder,” Mike said. “They’re not going to unshackle me.”

“Sit down at least,” Donna said. “So we can chat.”

Mike shuffled forward a bit and carefully sat down, sighing when the guard moved forward and adjusted the shackles so he was chained to the table before stepping out of the room and leaving Mike alone with Harvey and Donna.

“So, Mr. Tanner,” Harvey started.

“Ross,” Mike said. “Mr. Ross. Travis never let me, erm, I never took his name.”

“And why not a high priced attorney?” Donna asked. “You’ve got the money for it.”

“Accounts are frozen since I’m, you know, accused of murdering my husband,” Mike replied, shrugging as much as he could with his hands cuffed.

“You didn’t have your own accounts?” Harvey asked.

“No,” Mike replied. “I received a monthly allowance. For, erm, upkeep.”

“Upkeep?” Donna said.

“You know,” Mike said, motioning to his hair, his nails, his body. “I was supposed to look a specific way.”

“Wanna tell us how you two met?” Harvey asked. “And how you know me?”

“We’ve run into each other a few times at New York State Bar events,” Mike said. “I remembered your face.”

“And meeting Tanner?” Donna asked.

“Met him at a club in the Meatpacking District where I was working as a go-go dancer,” Mike replied. “Working to earn money so I could finish my degree and go to law school.” He’d seen Harvey Specter there a few times as well, but Harvey had been aloof, watching from the sidelines. Travis Tanner has been confident and cocky in a more overt way, and Mike had gotten swept up in it.

To his detriment.

“Big time lawyer sweeps small town go-go dancer off his feet,” Donna said. “How romantic.”

“Something like that, yeah,” Mike replied. “Anyway, I got swept off my feet and six months later Travis and I were married.”

“And now here you are, a year after the wedding, charged with killing him,” Harvey said.

“I didn’t do it,” Mike replied. “I swear I didn’t.”

“His favorite alcohol was poisoned,” Harvey pointed out.

“Everyone knew his favorite alcohol,” Mike said, giving another small shrug. “I didn’t do it.”

“But you’re not mad he’s gone,” Donna said.

Mike remained silent, looking down at his hands - he really did hate the cuffs, the guards always put them on a little too tight. He was charged with murder after all.

“I believe you,” Harvey said.

“What?” Mike glanced up and caught Harvey’s gaze.

“I believe you,” Harvey repeated. “That you didn’t kill him.”

“You do?” Donna said.

“I do,” Harvey said.

“Okay, I don’t know what all that means,” Mike replied.

“Means we’ll go tell our friend and you’ll be getting a new criminal attorney,” Harvey said. “One who will help get you out of here.”

“Thank - “

“Time’s up.” The guard entered and abruptly ended the conversation, unchaining Mike from the table and roughly getting him to his feet. “Time to go, princess.”

“His name is Mike Ross,” Harvey said. “I suggest you start calling him that.”

“Mr. Specter is good friends with the warden,” Donne said as she stood. “Should keep that in mind.”

“Um, yeah,” the guard said. “Come on, Ross.”

“Expect a visit this week from your new attorney,” Harvey said. “Don’t worry, Mr. Ross. Help is on the way.”

“Thank you,” Mike said over his shoulder as the guard led him out of the room. “Thank you.”


End file.
